


this is very stupid

by JustSomeMilk



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, jthm - Fandom
Genre: This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: I found this in my Tumblr drafts and thought I would share with the class.





	this is very stupid

Johnny walked home and it was especially chilly. Chillier than most days. Cold, almost. Johnny was so thin that he could feel the cold, physically on his actual bones. As he walked, he saw a man who was homeless trying to stay warm, slumped against the side of a building and shivering. Johnny felt a twinge of sympathy, which was unusual for him. He took off his cool bad-ass jacket and gave it to the man. “Here,” he said selflessly, already feeling like the white Christian lead in a Hallmark movie, “you need this more than I do.” Johnny walked away with his heart filled with pride.  
“What the fuck. This jacket has so much blood on it,” the homeless man said.  
But Johnny did not hear him. He was already gone. Already on his way, to do more killing.


End file.
